1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instrument keys and in particular to double touch keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,451 of Paul A. Klann, a double touch key for a musical instrument is disclosed wherein the key lever pivots about a preselected pivot. The key lever may be pivoted beyond a first stop position against the action of a spring to make electrical contacts actuated thereby.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,683 of Alfred H. Lehmann, a double touch key is disclosed wherein movement of the key is limited by engagement with a flexible stop permitting continued movement beyond the initial stop position to permit additional electrical contacts to be made for providing additional functions in the instrument. The key is pivoted on a single pivot means.
Lyle B. Muzzall, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,707, discloses a switch actuating mechanism utilizing a pivotal operator wherein the pivot point may be shifted by suitable control means.